Red Thread
by Mellifluence
Summary: Legends say that the gods tie a red thread around the ankles of those who are destined to meet in life. The thread may stretch or tangle, but never break. / When the Suruga Daimyo commands Governor Higurashi to marry his granddaughter Kagome off to the Nagao clan, the Governor reluctantly complies. -A romance told in drabbles, loosely set in an AU feudal Japan. Kagome/Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

"The Daimyo commands _what_?" White-lipped, Kagome stared at her grandfather, her voice shrill enough to break glass.

Governor Higurashi shook his head helplessly. "It is Lord Imagawa's will," he said. "We're going to war with the Satake clan, and we need the military backing of Nagao if we're to have any hope of victory."

Kagome's lips twisted bitterly. "So I get to be a sacrificial lamb. How wonderful."

Governor Higurashi sighed heavily. "It could be worse. Lord Imagawa could have arranged a marriage himself, but I appealed to his benevolence in allowing me somewhat of a choice in potential husbands for my beloved granddaughter."

His tired eyes were apologetic. 'It was the best I could do,' they seemed to say.

"Thank you, grandfather," Kagome conceded grudgingly. It was a cold comfort, but she was grateful for what little choice she had in determining her own fate and happiness.

Kagome only wished she had a little more of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nagao clan might look towards the tiny neighbouring province of Suruga with no small amount of derision, but its officials would be fools not to grasp at the chance of reaping from the wealth of the resource-rich Imagawa clan. They would be fools not to see the advantages having the granddaughter of an influential Suruga governor married into their own house – and though the officials of the Kasugayama province were many things, fools they were not.

Previously planned engagements were put on hold and lavish gifts prepared as sons of marriageable age were coached to be their most charming, in anticipation of the arrival of the Governor Higurashi and his granddaughter, Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

On the day of Governor Higurashi's entry into the Kasugayama Castle, the sons of the Nagao clan's most powerful officials took their places by their fathers in Lord Nagao's imposing audience chamber. Only Inuyasha, the rebellious second son of the Chief Magistrate was absent, and from the tightness around the dour man's lips, his father was none-too-pleased about this fact. Those who were present, however, were all decidedly curious about this infamous Suruga maiden – none more so than the handsome, womanising Miroku, son of the wealthiest official in the Kasugayama province.

"I hope she is as beautiful as they say," he whispered to the impassive Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's formidable older brother. "An ugly Suruga woman as a potential wife is a depressing thought."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready?" Governor Higurashi turned back to ask his granddaughter as they stood before the iron-wrought doors of the court of Lord Nagao, the Kasugayama Daimyo.

Kagome gently inclined her head, careful not to displace the intricate gold filigree headdress perched precariously in her hair. "Of course," she said, as the double doors swung open and they began the long walk up to the dais.

Miroku's eyes glinted in pleasant surprise as the Governor's daughter walked past his post. Inhaling the elusive scent of jasmine and white magnolia, the man could only conclude that Kagome was by no means _ugly_.


	5. Chapter 5

With the ceremonial perfunctories over and the subject turned to politics and war, Kagome knew that she had been dismissed. But the ruthlessly ambitious War General was never one to shy away from striking when the opportunity presented itself, and this time was no exception. "Your lordship," he said ingratiatingly to his Daimyo, "Your gardens are magnificent at this time of the year." Turning with a bow, he addressed Governor Higurashi. "I am sure your lovely granddaughter would enjoy walking amongst beauty as dazzling as herself. Perhaps my unworthy son…?"

After a pause, the Governor gave a hesitant nod and Lord Nagao waved his hand in careless consent. The War General smiled triumphantly, gesturing his son forward. On cue, Kouga took his place beside Kagome with a smirk and suavely led her out.


	6. Chapter 6

It was in this manner that Kagome found herself strolling along the stone paths of Castle Kasugayama's gardens and secretly wishing she were anywhere but here. Her companion was charming, to be sure, but there was an air of arrogance about him and a glint of casual cruelty in his eye that Kagome did not like. He was exactly the kind of man she loved to hate, the type that saw her only as a beautiful acquisition, a pretty and politically-advantageous ornament to hang on his arm. She intuitively recognised the power-hungry, wolf-like nature in this man that sought only to tame and to conquer and to control, and it didn't make her fearful – it made her angry.

"Oh," she gasped theatrically, when she was unable to stand his presence any longer. "I've dropped my fan!"

Kouga immediately offered to retrieve the misplaced item for her, but she simply shook her head, a picture of cool demureness, hurrying off to fetch it herself with a promise of returning in no time at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Instead of going back, Kagome turned in the opposite direction at the nearest intersection, hoping to cover as much distance as possible before Kouga ran out of patience and started to look for her himself. Thankfully, the grounds were relatively quiet at this time of morning, and she gave the same 'lost fan' excuse to the servants who stopped to offer her their unwelcome assistance before she was at last left blissfully alone.

But Kagome's reprieve was not to last, and very soon she heard Kouga's commanding voice asking of her whereabouts from a place not too far from where she stood. Quickly she turned another corner and ducked behind the thick, sheltering leaves of a hydrangea bush, hoping that her beautiful but (under the circumstances) far too attention-catching dress would blend in with the bright blue-violet blooms.

There she waited with bated breath as Kouga drew near, before suddenly coming to an abrupt stop right in front of the bush where she hid.

"Oi, mutt-face," he called out, and Kagome blinked in shock, wondering if she'd misheard him. "Has the Suruga girl passed here?"


	8. Chapter 8

"…Suruga girl?" a gruff voice repeated, and Kagome's head shot up in surprise, realising with growing horror that there was a young man lying between the high branches of the large oak tree on the other side of the path… a young man who was _staring straight at her_.

"The Governor Higurashi's daughter," Kouga growled, even as Kagome shook her head minutely at the stranger in the tree, desperation shining in her bright brown eyes. She didn't know who the man was, or how trustworthy this 'Mutt-face' – with his surly face and wild mane of silver-white hair – would prove to be, but she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and even an unknown variable seemed better than the unpleasant alternative.

'_Don't tell. Please.'_

Oddly, the man in the tree turned pink before swiftly breaking their silent exchange. Heart in throat, Kagome watched as he gave a little yawn, staring down at the impatient Kouga with a lackadaisical, devil-may-care air. "And how would I know what the Governor's daughter looks like, idiot?" he drawled sarcastically.

Kouga sneered, swearing under his breath before striding away.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome waited until she could no longer hear his heavy footsteps before emerging from her hiding place. The man in the tree watched her almost warily as she stepped out. "Thank you," she said to him, a smile lighting up her face.

The surly, silver-haired man cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes, well, I'm not too fond of the mangy wolf either, so I don't blame you for hiding."

Before she could formulate a reply, he turned away. "If you don't want to be found, you should get going."

His gruff words were so abrupt they were bordering rude. Still, Kagome was too grateful to be offended. Taking the hint, she flashed him another smile in thanks before heading off on her way.

''Mutt-face',' she mused, curiosity piqued. 'Who are you, exactly?'


	10. Chapter 10

It was only much later that Kagome discovered that the 'Mutt-face' she met in the gardens was actually the wild, unruly Inuyasha – second son of the Chief Magistrate who'd been mysteriously absent from her welcoming ceremony.

Her curiosity grew.


	11. Chapter 11

In the days that followed, invitations to dinners and parties and privately hosted kabuki came pouring in, and soon Governor Higurashi and Kagome found themselves whisked off every night doing something new.

But Kagome did not sit idly between each evening's social events. During the day she kept busy peeking at her grandfather's correspondence and quietly but efficiently gathering intelligence on her hosts, keeping an ear out for the interesting tidbits of local gossip her maids brought back from the morning markets.

'The young master Miroku visited the geisha house again,' they whispered scandalously, and Kagome made a face, expecting nothing less from the pretty-faced smooth talker.

'He asked for Sango,' they continued, dutifully relaying the information to the giggling kitchen girls.

'Sango?! Did she accept him?'

Her maids snorted. 'Have you ever heard of Sango entertaining anyone less than a Daimyo? Honestly, from the way she acts, you'd think she was an empress.'

'Well, she _is_ beautiful,' one of the kitchen girl's pointed out. 'And really talented.'

'At what? Spreading her legs?'

'Keiko! You know that isn't true! Sango is famous for her dancing, not… _that_.'

'Whatever,' the maid Keiko sniffed. 'Anyway, I bumped into Ayame this morning. Poor girl, she's in a bad way. Kouga has been harassing her again.'

'Again?' the others gasped. 'She needs to find work elsewhere. The War Minister's house is a nightmare.'

In her inconspicuous spot beneath the conveniently open kitchen window, Kagome's eyes narrowed. Kouga was getting quite possessive of her, too, and Kagome didn't know how to shut down his advances without causing a stir.

Gradually, the subject of the servants' conversation changed to talk of their own lives and private little romances. When they began to gush of the merits of such-and-such carpenter's son over such-and-such fisherman's, Kagome quickly lost interest and slipped off, leaving the servants to their gossip.

(She refused to admit that the disappointment she felt had anything to do with hearing nothing of Inuyasha.)


	12. Chapter 12

On the night they were invited to the home of the Chief Magistrate, the Governor and Kagome were greeted by an taciturn Sesshoumaru and his stern but hospitable father, who thanked them for coming and gave stilted apologies for his unruly second son's absence. It was only half-way through the meal that Inuyasha made an appearance, but with his sullen silences and refusal to make conversation with his guests, he might as well have not been there at all.

The pretty pale jade robe Kagome had chosen to wear (a shade that looked particularly lovely against her skin) went unappreciated, as Inuyasha, who by all counts ought to have been seeking to win her hand, barely spared her a glance all evening. Surprised by his indifference and somewhat affronted by his manners (or lack thereof), Kagome could only smile perfunctorily and wonder why she was even remotely drawn to this man in the first place.


End file.
